


Ten Million Fireflies

by clover71



Category: Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Time Travel, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clover71/pseuds/clover71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new guy in town befriends Adam, Jake not only gets suspicious but he gets insanely jealous, not knowing that this guy holds a deeper secret that will have a profound effect in their lives and their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Million Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> \- this is written for the [Timetraveler Bigbang](http://timetraveler-bb.livejournal.com/profile) challenge at Livejournal. The title of the story comes from the lyrics of 'Fireflies' by Owl City
> 
> \- the concept of this story was inspired by the Season 6 of _Charmed_ where _Chris_ travels to the past from the future to save his brother, Wyatt, and eventually protect his mom.
> 
> \- thank you so, so, so much to my lovely friend [radcliffe_bass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/radcliffe_bass/profile) for doing the beta and for cheering me on and for being just absolutely wonderful and amazing. 
> 
> \- the 'scrying' process used in the story is patterned after _Charmed._ I know in reality, Wiccans do it differently.
> 
> \- the Latin spell in the end is merely a crappy spell I made up in English then translated it using Inter Tran. I do not speak nor do I have any teensy weensy knowledge in Latin so I'm sorry if it's wrong
> 
> \- this story is only partly in accordance to the TV series since I started writing this when it hasn't been revealed that Diana is the other Blackwell child. That's why I didn't mention Blackwell at all. This can be either treated as something that happens prior to Blackwell's return, but given the slash nature, it is completely removed from the series. I might write a sequel as entry for a different Bigbang to explain any loopholes that readers may come across. 
> 
> \- I also have checked the legal age of consent [here](http://teenadvice.about.com/library/weekly/qanda/blageofconsentchart.htm) (although this isn't the original table I found, I can't seem to find the more legit one anymore) and for the state of Washington where the fictional setting of Chance Harbor is, the age of consent between M/M is 16. Adam is presumably 17-18 in this fic, but I didn't specify the characters' ages anyway.
> 
> **********************************************************************************************

.

The cool draft of winter does nothing to dull Adam's agitation, not when he has to drive both Cassie and Jake home from Faye Chamberlain's birthday bash. Jake's too wasted to handle his pickup truck so Cassie volunteers to do it. "I need a ride home anyway. Came here with Diana earlier and she already left with Grant. Besides, Jake and I are neighbors, so…" is what she says.

Except. 

Except Jake's truck refuses to start and Cassie turns to Adam with pleading eyes. There's no way, _just no way,_ can Adam decline. So he resigns himself to being the unfortunate chauffeur who has to endure Cassie's endless babbling about having total control of her dark magic now and maybe, just a tad maybe she can use it to do something good like save poor baby seals from being slaughtered. Just… _what?_

Adam has to reevaluate the situation, wondering if he's actually the one who is smashed despite the fact he only had one beer (thanks to Principal Chamberlain reminding them that they're not of drinking age yet) or if Cassie's totally doped.

Luckily, the road isn't too slippery so it reduces the chances of Adam driving off the road. He parks his Bronco in front of Cassie's house, flicks his eyes over to Cassie when she asks, "Are you gonna be okay? Do you need help bringing him inside?" with a tilt of her head towards the back seat.

"Nah," Adam says, casting his eyes behind him to check on the man passed out at the rear, mouth parted and drool slipping out through one corner. "I can handle him." 

The teasing smirk that stretches across Cassie's face evokes a heavy dose of discomfort that Adam has to look away. "If you say so." She pushes the door open and, before sliding out of the passenger seat, says, "Just holler if you change your mind."

Adam watches her as she makes a quick journey to her house in a cheerful gait, half-tempted to call her back but decides to cling to his pride instead. 

_I can do this. No big deal._

It's when he's dragging Jake out of his jeep that he starts to regret declining Cassie's offer and he wonders why _the heck_ he agreed to take this heavily intoxicated man home in the first place. 

"Jake," Adam says, voice strained, arms coiled around Jake's middle while he keeps the door of the Bronco open with his hip. "Help me out here, man. You're not exactly weightless, you know." He throws Jake's arm over his shoulder and almost carries Jake toward his house.

When Adam finally manages to drag Jake through the front door without either of them getting seriously injured, he feels a bit of triumph bursting inside his chest. A simple spell would've made the task easy, but for some strange reason, Adam finds pleasure of feeling Jake's weight on him. The implication of the thought unnerves him so he quickly shakes it out of his head. 

The temptation of dumping Jake on the couch curls around Adam's mind but then Jake lifts his arm off of Adam's shoulders, mumbles something unintelligible then staggers toward the stairs. Adam eyes Jake scrupulously, watches the way Jake crawls up the steps like a cat with a heavy boulder on his back until Jake trips halfway through.

Sighing, Adam climbs up after him, grabs Jake by the hip, says, "Come on, mister tough guy," then he helps Jake back on his feet. 

They make it to Jake's room without any more untoward incident. Adam drops Jake on the bed and for reasons he probably won't be able to figure out in this lifetime, he helps Jake undress, taking off his black jacket and leather boots. 

Jake struggles to peel his shirt off and when he's tugging down the zipper of his pants desperately without any success, Adam reaches out to help him, feeling his fingers stiffen upon contact. 

_Shit, what am I doing?_ Adam fights to keep his eyes from wandering down to Jake's crotch while he helps Jake out of his jeans. With Jake only half-conscious, tugging the jeans off him becomes more difficult. Light snores soon rise out of Jake and Adam takes that as a sign that Jake has fallen asleep. Adam moves to leave but the sudden grasp around his wrist stops him. 

Jake gives a sharp tug, causing Adam to lose his balance and land on top of Jake. Too stunned to react, Adam remains motionless even as he feels the pressure of Jake's hand behind his head and his body slackens when their mouths crash together. 

The kiss doesn't last long, merely a second or two, but it's enough to leave Adam's lips tingling while he drives back home. _Jake kissed me. The son of a bitch kissed me._

The sudden flash in the distance snaps Adam out of his self-induced anxiety. His foot lands on the brake on impulse, causing the jeep to skid a little. It's a good thing the road is empty at this hour. Vestiges of the light he saw earlier diminish gradually, leaving the forest in total darkness and Adam can only see silhouettes of the trees swaying with the wind. 

Adam is well aware of the danger should he wander into the forest alone at this hour but the compulsion to snoop around doesn't leave him despite the alarm going off in his head. The strident music his phone plays stops him from sliding out of his Bronco. He pulls the gadget out of his pocket and checks the screen. 

"Dad," he says when he answers the call.

"Where are you? It's getting late." Ethan's voice is thick with worry.

"I'm on my way home." 

"Okay." The soundless pause that follows gives the impression that Ethan is carefully considering his next words but he only adds, "Drive safely."

Adam slips the phone back into his pant pocket, shuts the door close and starts the vehicle. Curiosity kills the cat anyway and Adam is _so_ not in the mood to die tonight.

Ten minutes later, Adam's maneuvering the Bronco in its usual parking spot at the harbor. A thin cluster of fog swathes around the dock, faint light mingling with the mist. The narrow pathway is immersed in the milky iridescence coming from the lamp posts. 

Adam stills abruptly when the rhythmic sound of light footfalls slides past his ears. He pivots around in a whim, eyes making a quick sweep of the area but finds no sign of any living presence. While trudging along the berth though, he hears the distinct noise once more. 

Before Adam has the chance to investigate, he feels tight air closing in on him like invisible arms then, in a blink of an eye, his feet leave the ground. He hits the nearest wall chest first and the impact knocks the air out of his lungs. Cold, clammy fingers soon curl over the back of his neck and around his arm, grip tightening when Adam attempts to break free. 

"Where's Ethan Conant?" someone – a man, no doubt – says in a deep, menacing growl, breath hot against the back of Adam's ear. When Adam fails to respond, the stranger twists his arm over his back and pushes his face against the wooden surface, the barely stable structure quivering in its wake. "Where the fuck is Ethan Conant?"

"W-who wants to know?" are the words that rush out of Adam in a strangled breath, lungs tight and aching. There is no way he'll reveal his dad's whereabouts without knowing what this person wants with him.

The stranger roars, "Just fucking answer me!" vindictively but there's a catch in his voice that Adam thinks is a hint of apprehension or probably a symptom of mental instability. _Great._ Just half an hour ago he had to deal with an inebriated Jake Armstrong and now he's under the mercy of a potentially dangerous psycho. 

Adam thinks he might have heard someone calling out his name or is it merely a last minute hallucination before his impending death? The fear growing in his chest bursts when he hears his dad's voice.

"Tell anyone about this and I'll make you pay," the unidentified man says darkly and Adam takes it as an empty threat but then a surge of hot energy courses through his body and it's scorching and painful and _Shit,_ Adam realizes this jerk behind him is using magic. 

It takes a second or two to notice the sudden absence of pressure on his back and by the time Adam looks over his shoulder, the man is gone.

Ethan soon rounds the corner, says, "Adam, that you?" then took careful strides until he's close enough to see Adam. "There you are. I thought I heard noises. Why weren't you answering to my call?"

"Oh I…" Adam's not sure if he should tell his dad, not that the stranger's words scare him at all. But he thinks it's best if he keeps his lips shut tight for now, maybe tell the rest of the Circle about it first. _God,_ he wishes he can use magic on his own. They shouldn't have bound the circle again. "I thought I heard a noise. I was just about to go and check out what that was when I heard you coming."

Ethan cranes his neck, saying, "I don't see anyone," then shoots Adam with a perturbed look. "It's pretty late, son. Let's get inside."

Adam doesn't put up a fight, just trudges after his dad, the voice of the stranger still ringing in his ear. Several questions now burned in his head. What did that man want with his dad? Is his dad in danger? More importantly, who _in the hell_ was that?

 

***

 

The disorientation hovers above his head for a good five – maybe ten – minutes before Jake finally crawls out of bed. He has clear intention of heading straight to the bathroom, his teeth eager to feel the rough bristles of his toothbrush. 

Pain jolts though his skull the moment he's on his feet so he drops back on the edge of the mattress. He pushes the heel of his palm against his temple to ease the throbbing then spots a bottle of Tylenol and a glass of water sitting on his bedside table through the corner of his eye. With it is a note from Adam that reads: 'I figure you might need this when you wake up.' 

Jake swallows a pill then he soon stumbles into the bathroom, thinking of sending Adam a text message to thank him for the thought once his head's in the right place.

When done with his morning rituals (which includes a longer-than-usual shower and a meticulous shave) and his breath is no longer tainted with the unpleasant smell of alcohol, Jake returns to his bedroom and rifles through his closet. He throws on a decent gray collared shirt and a pair of clean jeans then visits the kitchen for a quick bite of maybe some cereal or whatever his pantry can provide. Shoving something down his belly is top priority.

Once Jake settles on the small kitchen table and places down the bowl that holds his breakfast, his mind decides to give him a flash of what had occurred last night.

 _Shit,_ he thinks, suddenly horror-stricken. _Oh shit._ Jake wishes he's seeing false images wedged into his head but no. It's real. It did happen. And he knows it. There's no point in denying that he _fucking_ kissed Adam _Mr. Uptight_ Conant last night.

The nasty headache that had dissipated earlier slips back and settles right at the center of his forehead and Jake _so_ wants to drown himself right now but. 

But, wait. He has a credible excuse. He was drunk, wasn't himself and didn't have complete control over his actions and—

Who is he kidding? The alcohol may have been just what he needed to strip away his reservations. If he's going to be honest (to himself because he doesn't have to be _this_ honest to everyone around him), the urge to kiss Adam has been burning inside him for a while now.

Feeling lost in a whirlpool of emotional dilemma, he leaves home, hoping that he'll have enough shit at work to distract him for the rest of the day. Jake knows he has to talk to Adam, has to apologize for his little stunt last night then maybe he can stop dancing around these feelings like some pining teenage girl and finally ask Adam out.

 

***

 

The blackboard warps out of focus, numbers dispersing before Adam's eyes. Adam blinks to clear his vision and he checks for the time, hopes he'll manage to stay awake for another ten minutes. He didn't get any decent sleep last night. The voice of the stranger haunted him until a sliver of yellow and pale orange started to peek out of the horizon. 

Adam hops out of his chair as soon as the school bell rings then heads straight to his locker where he finds Diana waiting with an inquisitive smile sitting on her lips. 

"So how did it go last night?" she asked. 

"What do you mean?" Adam yanks his locker open, shoves the things he doesn't need inside and takes out a couple of books he has to read tonight.

"I heard you had to drive Jake home last night."

"Jake and Cassie," Adam corrects without meeting Diana's gaze.

"Aaannnd?" she says in a tuneful, sing-song way. 

"And what?" The brief, but mind-boggling kiss suddenly jabs at his hindbrain. Adam has to mentally kick it out of his system. "I dragged Jake all the way up to his room, dumped him on his bed and left."

A pout forms on Diana's lips. "You're no fun." 

They worm their way through clusters of students, ducking flailing arms of cheerleaders who think the hallway is the best place to practice their moves. Cool air greets them as soon as they step out of the building.

The sound of a car horn steals Diana's attention and she perks up at the sight of Grant. "Maybe I'll see you later at The Boathouse." 

Adam watches her bound to the curb where Grant's waiting in his car then he trudges to the opposite direction where he left his Bronco this morning. He hasn't made it far when a strange inkling starts to scrape at his skin, the hair at the back of his neck rising. He can feel the weight of someone's gaze on him. 

A quick look behind him reveals nothing extraordinary, just a bunch of high school students rushing towards the buses and some making their way to their cars. Adam resumes his steps but not a moment too soon, he's grabbed by the same creepy feeling that claws tenaciously at his gut. 

It may be just paranoia – an after effect of what happened last night – but it boils like acid in his belly, spurring Adam to quicken his pace. He curses his stupid decision to park at the back of the campus where students don't frequent. 

Maybe a detour round the corner will give him the upper hand, catch his stalker off guard. As he soon as he makes a sharp turn, he smashes into someone. The collision almost throws him off balance but the strong grasp on his arms holds him steady.

"Adam."

Adam's head snaps up at the sound of his name. "Jake. What are you…?" Remembering his dilemma, Adam spins around but finds nothing unusual – unusual in his standards, that is. 

"Something wrong?" The touch of concern in Jake's voice somehow calms Adam's nerves.

"Nah. I just thought…" A probable notion breeze through Adam's head and his gaze springs back to Jake's face. "Were you following me?"

Jake's eyebrows furrow, creases forming on the skin just above the bridge of his nose. "No," he says. "But I was looking for you. Faye says she saw your Bronco parked at the back but you weren't there so I thought I'll look around the area. Why?"

"Nothing." Adam shakes his head, dismissing the whole situation as a product of his wild imagination. Suddenly feeling awkward, Adam says, "Um…" then eases his arms out of Jake's grip, heat rising on his cheeks. "Why were you looking for me?"

Hesitation crosses Jake's face. "I uh," he says, rubbing at the back of his neck, which, in Adam's opinion, is so uncharacteristic of Jake to appear abashed. "I was hoping we could talk."

Adam is torn between wanting to stay and needing to escape because he _so_ doubts he's ready to indulge in a possibly earnest discussion with Jake right now. "I uh… I need to get to The Boathouse. It can get really crowded at this hour and dad's gonna need my help," he says and gives himself a mental pat on the back for coming up with a perfect excuse to decamp.

Jake looks disappointed, defeated, but he bops his head in a curt nod nonetheless. "Okay. I'll drop by there later, maybe then we can talk?"

"Sure." Adam offers the most reassuring smile his lips will allow, says, "Later then," and proceeds to his jeep in a hurry like a dozen witch hunters are on his tail. 

 

***

 

It's past six o' clock and Jake expects the customers to dwindle but The Boathouse is full to the brim, keeping Adam pretty busy with no time to stop by Jake's table longer than two minutes. 

"So…" Faye slides into the seat across Jake with a shit-eating grin. "What gives?"

"What?" 

One of her perfectly shaped eyebrow arches and red-tinted lips twist in a conniving way. "Have you made a move yet?"

Jake knows what she means but he's not about to play her game. "What move?"

Faye's head tilts, face masked with shrewd amusement. "You know what I mean. I caught you staring at Mr. Soulful Eyes," she says, eyes gesturing toward Adam's direction. "When will you both stop acting like pre-adolescent kids and do something about that sexual tension that's growing thick between you two?" 

"Honestly, Faye. I have no idea what you're talking about." Jake brings his soda-filled glass to his lips to hide the smile that threatens to take shape. 

"Something happened last night," Faye asserts, fixing Jake with a speculative look as if she can read his mind. 

"None of your business," Jake throws defensively and he's well aware it came out with less ferocity than what he was aiming for. 

Faye throws a prying glance to where Adam is talking to a blond guy who Jake doesn't recognize. "You know," she says, appraising Jake as if she can read Jake like an open book. "You should stop pretending you're not interested. Now that Adam's out of the closet, I bet a lot of guys who give little care about prejudice will jump on the chance to ask him out." 

The edge of the table digs into Jake's abdomen when he leans forward and meets Faye's gaze head on. "Faye. Butt out." 

Adam glides over to their table with an enigmatic smile, pad and pen in his hands. "Hey Faye. What will you have?"

"Actually," Faye starts, eyes slanting over to Jake, "I was just leaving. I have to meet Melissa. We have this thing in English that we need to work on tonight." She leaves the booth with Faye-like grace, rests her hand between Adam's shoulder blades and gently nudges Adam closer to Jake. "But why don't you stay here, keep Jake company for a while. I believe Jake has something to tell you." 

Panic sparks on Adam's eyes and he visibly tenses. "I uh—"

"Don't be such a spoilsport," Faye tells Adam then she winks at Jake. "Later boys." 

Jake watches her sashay toward the door, wondering what _the fuck_ just happened, then he startles when Adam makes a grumbling noise. "Hey, ah-I uh," Jake stutters, his confidence lodged in his throat. _Perfect._ How Adam can turn him into a world-class idiot is beyond him. "About last night—"

"Adam!" 

Adam lets out a short, frustrated breath, twists around and hollers, "Just a sec, Dad!" then casts Jake an apologetic look. "Sorry. I'll uh… I'll just catch you at the abandoned house later. There's something I need to tell the rest of the Circle anyway. Then we'll talk, I promise."

"Okay." Jake doesn't dawdle. He leaves as soon as he finishes his dinner, thinking of dropping by the grocery store before heading off to Briar Hill.

On his way to his truck, Jake is seized with a gut feeling that someone's following him. He spins around and surveys the vicinity but nothing out of the norm catches his attention. Pushing the odd sensation aside, he pulls out his key and hops inside the vehicle without a wandering glance. 

 

***

 

The effort to formulate a sensible excuse so his dad will let him off early stimulates a mild ache in Adam's head. His dad probably won't mind if he bails out of there anyway, so he should just go right ahead and ask. The place isn't full anymore and there are a lot of employees who can cover for him, including the one his dad hired this morning. 

With that in mind, he seeks out the new guy on reflex and finds him serving a table filled with a group of women who are _probably_ in their early thirties. There's something about this Cade character that stirs Adam's boundless curiosity. 

"Adam?" His dad's voice pierces through the unstable wall of his cogitation. "Are you okay?" 

It takes a second or two for Adam to utter, "Yeah, dad," that his response definitely have the earmark of a poorly executed lie.

Ethan pins him with a wary look. "You look stressed." 

"I'm okay. Just… too many school projects lately." It's partly true though anything related to school has nothing to do with his odd stupor. 

The mask of doubt Ethan wears doesn't taper and he eyes Adam with such guardedness as if Adam's going to turn into a demon any minute. "All right," he says syllabicating each word with great care then, judging by the way his shoulders sag, appears to relax a little. "There are tables outside that needs to be cleaned."

"Okay." Adam rushes out to the veranda, desperate to flee from his dad's scrutinizing gaze.

Few customers remain outside. The air gets bitterly colder at this hour so outdoor dining becomes a less preferred option. Adam steals the chance to be alone for a while. His quest for solitude fails though when the new guy – Cade – steps out, a blinding smile illuminating his features.

"I'll help you. I'll work on this side," Cade says, raising an arm to gesture to his right then swings his hand to where Adam's standing. "You take that half." 

If Adam wants to get things done quickly, he knows it will be wise not to decline so he nods, says, "Thanks," and starts to clear the tables. 

His attention often skips to Cade, eyes lingering on the taller blond man longer than necessary. Adam can't help but find Cade intriguing. 

Once done with their task, they move back inside, eager to seek warmth. Adam finds his dad behind the counter and doesn't beat around the bush, just says, "Hey Dad. Can I like get off early? I have to meet the others at… you know where."

"Sure," is Ethan's perfunctory response then his eyes settle somewhere behind Adam and is quick to add, "He seems to be doing well." 

Adam shifts around to see Cade who is tending a couple of customers. Presuming that his dad meant Cade, Adam asks, "Yeah. Where d'you find him?" hoping his voice holds a tinge of indifference because he doesn't want his dad to think that he's developing a crush on the new hire. 

Ever since Adam came out, which isn't too long ago, Ethan has been vigilant over Adam's romantic interests. Ethan once said that it was easier to pay little mind on Adam's personal life when he was dating girls but finding out that Adam is more into guys shakes things up a bit and Ethan finds the need to be a bit (or overly, in Adam's opinion) protective.

"Well he says he's been traveling around for a few months now, trying to find a quiet town to live while he figures out what he wants to do, go to college or just live a vagabond life or something along those lines."

"Where's he from?" Adam belatedly realizes his tone may insinuate slight interest but his dad shows no anomalous reaction or whatever. 

"New York. The city," Ethan says in a poorly concealed skeptical manner. "He appears to be clean, no police records or whatever."

"And did he pass the crystal test?" They've been burned several times, trusting people who either turn out to be witch hunters or demon-possessed.

"Yeah, the crystal didn't turn black so I don't think he poses a threat to us."

Ethan jumps at the strident sound of a synthesizer and he plucks his phone out of his pant pocket, checks the screen and says, "I have to take this in private." Before he disappears in his office, he turns around to tell Adam that he can leave early but has to make sure somebody covers for him.

Adam's just thinking that maybe staying for one more hour won't hurt when Cade sidles next to him and says, "Why don't you go now? I'll cover for you."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." The smile that slides into Cade's lips somehow warms Adam inside. 

"You seem to be quite the charmer," Adam says with a pat on Cade's shoulder and the compliment seems to bring a light shade of crimson on Cade's cheeks. 

A soft snigger gurgles out of Cade. "Unfortunately, it's a trait I got from one of my fathers."

Adam quirks an eyebrow and forgets to hide his perplexity when he inquires, "One of your fathers?"

"Yeah. I've got two dads… gay couple." Trepidation replaces the confidence that's been oozing out of Cade. "I hope that's not a problem." 

The coincidence prods Adam to wonder if his dad knows about Cade's family background. "Slim chance of that being a problem when I'm on the same boat as your dads," slips out of Adam's mouth before he can catch himself.

Cade's smile widens though. "It's cool then." He nudges Adam with his shoulder, saying, "Go on. Get out of here before I change my mind."

"Thanks." Adam doesn't leave right away. He spends a few minutes studying Cade, thinking that Cade's quite attractive in that mysterious kind of way.

 

***

 

The old, abandoned house at Number Seven Briar Hill stands a little off the road, just beyond rows of overgrown weeds and several lines of trees. It's sort of the Circle's sanctuary. The girls and Adam are already there when Jake arrives, the anxiety brewing off of them so strong Jake picks it up right away. 

"What's wrong?" Jake asks though he can make several guesses on what can possibly cause his fellow members of the Circle to look like they have just lost a million dollars in a casino. 

"Something happened," is what Melissa says.

Cassie is quick to follow up, says, "Adam was attacked last night," in a peculiarly calm way that causes Jake to tense with a momentary panic, thinking, _Shit! Adam told them about the kiss!_ But then he notices the dark veil that shrouds his friends' faces. 

The panic rises to a higher level of dread, making Jake's heart skip. Images of witch hunters swarming into town invade his mind but before he can jump further into improbable conclusions, he asks, "By whom?" 

Adam launches into a Cliff Notes version of what happened the night before and while run-on-sentences tumble out of Adam's mouth, a thousand theories spin in Jake's head. 

"Do you think he's a witch hunter?" Jake asks as soon as Adam is done.

Diana is quick to reiterate, "He used magic."

"Like that hasn't happened before. We all know about the magic-stealing creepy guys." Faye reminds them scathingly about their unfortunate encounters with witch hunters who have used witches' powers for their cruel endeavors.

"Look." Adam plants himself at the center of everyone's attention, face manifesting certainty unlike Jake has seen before. "We all have had our shares of Eben's assault and believe me, it felt nothing like that." 

"Must be a witch from another coven then." To Adam, Melissa says, "I wonder what he wants with your dad though."

Adam shrugs in response. "I haven't even told my dad yet. I know I should have 'cause he can be in danger or something. But if I did, he's gonna go through another bout of paranoia like before and send me over to my mom's parents in New York."

Hearing the possibility of Adam being sent away sends a cold rush of agitation through Jake. "Besides, your dad has his magic back so I think he can take care of himself." Jake instinctively reaches out to place his hand on Adam's shoulder and asks, "Did he hurt you?"

Jake can feel Adam stiffen under his touch and Adam says, "I'm fine, Jake," through clenched teeth

Silence swirls around them for a terse moment until someone clears their throat. 

"Okay. Maybe we can try to use a trace spell and see if we can track this person," Diana suggests and when no one seems to object, she adds, "I have to go back to my house though. I need to get my book and some things we may need."

Faye groans. "Can we not do that tomorrow? It's almost eight." 

"Apparently, if that stranger used magic on Adam, remnants of his energy signature should still be lingering on Adam's skin. But it grows thinner by the minute," Jake explains. "So we have to use a special crystal that I believe Diana's grandmother has to sweep some of that energy then use that to track him down." 

"Well, if you're trying to get us out of the house so you can have your alone time with Adam, just say so," Faye says, pushing herself up from the couch. "No need to dump a quick magic one-oh-one over my head. C'mon Melissa." She grabs Melissa's wrist and yanks Melissa out of her seat. "Let's go grab some pizza. I'm sure we'll get hungry from all that scrying, tracking, whatever thing."

Adam crosses his arms over his chest and glares at Faye with inept distrust. "You know, Faye, you can have pizza delivered."

Faye cocks her head – a sign that her sarcasm is just about to go up a notch." Oh. Should I call and tell them to deliver it to the now non-existent number seven Briar Hill? Or should I say the old house just beyond rows and rows of tall weeds and trees?" 

"Enough. Just," Jake waves a hand to shoo them all away, "go already."

"Well, look who's too eager to get rid of us. C'mon Melissa." Faye curls her arm around Melissa's then starts to drag Melissa to the door, saying, "Let's give them privacy and hope that at least one of them will man up and stop pining once and for all."

The girls leave, giggling and whispering, which adds to the awkward tension expanding between Jake and Adam. As soon as they're alone, Adam makes a beeline up to the loft but Jake's not about to let him slip through his fingers so Jake follows him. "Adam, wait.Can we talk?"

"Jake—"

"I just…" _Just what._ The words fail to form in Jake's brain, much less on his tongue but he has to say something, apologize maybe, because Adam's staring at him inquisitively. "Well, I wanted to apologize for last night. I—"

"It's okay, Jake." The impassiveness that envelops Adam makes him totally hard to read. Then a smile, forced it appears, slides into his lips. "It's okay, Jake. I know you were drunk," he says but ironically, disappointment seems to thrum in his voice somehow. 

_Enough is enough,_ Jake thinks. No more pretenses. "No, Adam. Getting drunk was a lame excuse for me to do something I've always wanted to do for a long time."

Judging from the blush that dusts Adam's cheeks, Jake presumes he's hit the right nerve and this gives him just the push he needs to act on his feelings. So maybe he should ask Adam out now before he loses the momentum. 

When Adam starts to say, "Jake, I don't think we should…," a delicate crack starts to tear through Jake's heart. 

"I'm not saying I want us to be together," skids out of Jake's mouth and he berates himself for saying something inane. He backpedals a little then starts to babble, saying, "Well, I am but we don't have to, if it's not what you want. Is it?" not sure if he's making sense at all.

Adam's expression teeters between amused and uncertain then a glimmer of sadness passes over the surface of his eyes. "Right now, I don't know what I want. We're just recovering from a lot of shit, Jake. But, if you're willing to take things slow, we can hang out if you want. As friends."

"I'll take anything."

"Okay." Adam settles on the old, tattered couch, eyes never leaving Jake's. "I'm free for dinner tomorrow night. If you want to…." 

Jake doesn't fight the smile that tugs at the corners of his lips. "It's a date then."

"No, Jake, it's not a—"

"What time do I pick you up?"

"Pick me up? Jake, you don't have to do that. I'm not a girl." 

Jake holds both hands up in defense and says, "Okay, okay. Why don't we meet at Chuck's Pizza? Place is casual, greasy pizza and everything so it's not exactly date-like. You get off at eight, right?"

Adam huffs and rolls his eyes. "Yeah. Sounds fine to me."

 

*** 

 

Adam has one foot out the door of The Boathouse when he hears someone holler, "Hey Adam," and he sees Cade hurrying up to him.

"You going home?" Cade asks while slipping his jacket on. 

"Not really." 

"You wanna hang out or something?" 

"I'm actually meeting a friend for dinner," skips out of Adam's mouth. Then, without thinking, adds, "You wanna come along?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to impose," Cade says, hands swinging up with palms out to Adam.

Adam's response comes with a dismissive puff of breath. "You're not imposing, I'm inviting you."

"You sure your friend won't mind?"

 _Good question,_ Adam thinks, and half of him is certain Jake's not going to like it but Adam says, "Not at all." If this isn't a date, then Jake will just have to deal with having a third wheel.

"Okay." Cade trails after Adam and they're soon driving out of The Boathouse's premises in Adam's Bronco.

Jake's waiting outside Chuck's Pizza when they arrive. He raises an inquisitive eyebrow when Adam and Cade cross the parking lot to join him.

Adam makes the necessary introductions, keen to emphasize that Cade works at The Boathouse. "Hope you don't mind that I brought Cade along. He's new in town and hardly knows anyone."

The sour look on Jake implies that he does mind but his lips stretch into s smile, albeit forced, and says, "No. 'Course not."

The place isn't exactly packed and they're lucky enough to find a nice corner booth in a less crowded area. A waitress comes to take their orders and while waiting for their dinner, Jake starts bombarding Cade with questions that will put any top criminal investigator to shame. 

"So you're from New York," Jake says, regarding Cade with overt scrutiny. "What brings you to a bumfuck town such as Chance Harbor?" It sounds more like _'who are you hiding from and why?'_ and Adam is ten seconds away from dragging Jake away to give him an extensive lecture about courtesy.

Cade doesn't seem to take offense on Jake's insolence, _thank heavens,_ and doesn't blink when he locks gaze with Jake. "I left soon as I was out of high school to figure out what I really want to do with my life. Been on a journey since and I like staying in towns such as yours because I find it solacing."

Jake leans back on his seat, jaw set tight. The glare he showers Cade with is so intense Adam would think Jake spots a demon slithering down Cade's neck if Adam didn't know better. 

The waiter interrupts the tension that's escalating over their table, sets their plates before them and slides a super large pizza at the center. Adam's glad that Jake's a lot quieter when he eats. The dinner conversation spirals between Adam and Cade, diffusing to lighter topics like movies they enjoy and football games and college plans. 

Cade is the first to leave, saying he'll be opening The Boathouse the next day. As soon as he's out the door, Adam gives Jake's leg a sharp kick under the table. 

Jake yowls, "Ow!" the skin on his forehead wrinkling in a frown. "What was that for?" 

It's a good thing the overhead speakers are playing some sort of rock music that Jake's bellow is muffled and only a few heads turn their way.

"Why did you have to be so rude to Cade?" Adam growls lowly, keeping his voice in a considerable level.

"I don't trust him."

"That's bull. You know what I think?" Adam leaps out of his seat, pulls his wallet out and drops a couple of notes on the table, says, "I think you're just jealous," then charges out of there, ignoring Jake's call.

 

***

 

It's been four days since that ill-fated dinner at Chuck's Pizza and Adam still refuses to talk to him. 

Jake has tried every trick up his sleeves but none of them have worked. His phone calls have been rejected; text messages have been ignored; his attempts on getting Adam to stop long enough for Jake to utter a word have been deflected. He's close to giving up.

Sulking in a booth at The Boathouse has become part of Jake's daily routine. His gut twists whenever he sees Cade touch Adam. What makes it worse is Cade often meets Jake's gaze like Cade's taunting him, the corners of Cade's mouth curling up into a snide smirk that Jake has to stomp down the temptation to hurl his mug filled with hot coffee over to Cade.

Too distracted watching Adam and Cade interact, he barely notices Cassie and Diana arrive and he startles when they slip into his booth. Both girls follow his gaze but Cassie is the one who speaks up and says, "Looks like someone is stealing the show." 

Diana whirls around to faces her. "You mean Cade?" When Cassie bops her head in affirmation, Diana adds, "I met him the other day. He's really nice. I like him." 

A derisive sound scrapes against Jake's palate prior to muttering, "Let's see if you'll still find him nice if he turns out to be a witch hunter or a demon." Keeping an eye on Adam is starting to wear him out psychologically so he chooses to study the nonexistent patterns on the wooden table instead. 

"Well demon or not, he's got his arm over Adam's shoulder." To rub salt to his wound, Diana tauntingly pronounces, "I think they look cute together."

Jake has had enough, heard enough. He throws more than enough money for his coffee on the table, says, "I have to go. See you girls around," and doesn't let his eyes wander on his way out. It takes five miserable minutes to sit in his Ford until he's calm and sane enough to drive home.

 

***

 

Hanging out with Cade may be a bad idea since past experiences have taught Adam not to trust people they randomly meet. But Adam shoves his qualms aside and replaces it with an obstinate determination to enjoy the rest of the day. With Cade.

Golf isn't exactly Adam's thing, hardly knows anything about the sport, but he accedes to Cade's wish so Cade brings him to the indoor eighteen-hole mini golf course. 

Though Adam misses three holes in a row, he finds this game a lot of fun. The peculiar challenges throughout the course are just the distraction he needs. Any last remnant of Jake stuck in his mind leaves him and his attention falls on trying to get the _damn_ golf ball out of the pond while balancing precariously on two slippery stones.

The laughter that reverberates from Cade breaks Adam's concentration so when Adam swings the club, he misses by an inch. 

"Crap!" Adam sees the ball still sitting among the pebbles, half of it submerged in the water. The slightest move causes his foot to slip and Adam feels gravity pulling his whole body into the pond. Before he hits the water though, arms wound around his middle.

It takes a few seconds for Adam to realize that Cade is holding him, blue eyes gazing into his own hazel ones. _Blue eyes. Jake's eyes,_ breezes through his befuddled mind.

"You okay?" Cade's breath caresses the side of Adam's face sending shivers up Adam's arms like tiny needles prickling his skin. Cade seems to take his sweet time in helping Adam regain his balance. "You should be careful. I can't guarantee my reflexes will work all the time."

"Um. Thanks." Heat emanating on Adam's cheeks compels him to turn his face away from Cade and following Cade's advice, he creeps out of the pond in slow, cautious strides.

"How 'bout we take a break? Want some ice cream?" The eagerness flowing off of Cade is so infectious that declining isn't even on Adam's list of options. 

"Sure."

The walk to the ice cream booth doesn't take long, not much time for the awkwardness gnawing at the back of Adam's brain to fade. Cade is about to pull out his wallet but Adam's quick to lay a hand on Cade's and says, "It's on me. You did save me from an embarrassing fall." 

Once they each have double scoops, they traipse down the path lined with gnome statues and Adam's running his tongue over his pistachio ice cream when he spots Diana and Grant approaching.

The _ooh-do-tell-what-you're-doing-here-with-him_ grin Diana is sporting makes Adam wish for the proverbial crack on the floor to appear and swallow him whole. 

"Hey Adam. Hey Cade," Diana says, a little high-pitched than normal. She introduces Grant to Cade, briefly explaining that Cade works at The Boathouse. "So Cade. What exactly did you do to get Adam to come to a place like this?"

Cade's eyebrows furrow in blatant confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, amusement places aren't exactly Adam's thing," Diana says, batting her eyelashes with a sideward glance at Adam for a starkly playful effect. 

"Um," is all Adam's brain can achieve and he feels perpetually lucky that the odds lean on his favor when Grant comes to his rescue.

"We should be going, Diana." Grant offers Adam and Cade an apologetic smile and says, "Sorry, mates. Much as we love to stay and chat, we have to finish our game before our time is up," in his charming, thick Aussie accent.

With a final handshake, Grant bids them a cordial good night then steers Diana further down the footpath. 

"You seem to be close." Cade gestures to where Diana and Grant have disappeared with his chin. "You and Diana, I mean."

Adam worries his lips, contemplating whether he should share his complicated and twisted history or preserve his reputation as an uptight individual who keeps things to himself. He favors the former. "We used to be together."

The revelation doesn't seem to spark an element of surprise. Cade just asks, "For how long?"

"Almost three years. Then I dated Cassie after we broke up." The memory is dim in Adam's head, cloaked with a haze that makes it seem nothing but a spatial dream.

"You mean the blonde girl that comes by The Boathouse once in a while?" 

"Yeah. That's the one."

Cade's eyebrow rises in unbridled curiosity. "You said dated. What happened?"

Regret blooms swiftly in Adam's chest and he gives himself a mental kick for opening a can of worms. "It's complicated."

The look of satisfaction that forms on Cade's features leads Adam to think that's the end of the conversation but he makes a three-sixty turn and asks, "Are you seeing someone now?" 

Adam is absolutely clueless where this interrogation will lead but decides that truth tastes better on his tongue. "No. I'm most definitely single."

"What about Jake?" 

That certainly came out of left field, throwing Adam off his guard and his eyes leap to Cade's. "No. Jake is a lot more complicated than Diana and Cassie."

Cade holds Adam's gaze then one corner of Cade's mouth lifts in a lopsided smile. "I guess that's your subliminal code for me to quit asking personal questions?"

"Not really." Adam appraises Cade closely, noticing the exquisite way Cade's wavy blonde hair frames the well-defined angles of his face, the alluring way his eyes narrow when amused and something clicks in Adam's head. He comes to a horrified awareness that Cade closely resembles Jake.

 

***

 

The worst thing when trying to avoid someone is running into them when least expected. 

Jake is in desperate need of getting some caffeine into his system so he heads over to the coffee shop – not the one where Cassie works or the one where any member of the circle frequents, but the small place near office buildings that normally houses local executives. 

To his surprise (and repressed chagrin), he spies Adam, Cade, Melissa and Faye in a corner table. Disappointment boils in his gut when Faye catches him before he can creep back outside. 

With a fake smile, he lifts his hand in a casual wave, says, "Hey guys," and proceeds to the counter. He orders a regular cup of Espresso, plain without cream or sugar or syrup, thinking that consuming something strong may help kick out the unwelcome jealousy that's swelling in his chest. 

His attempt to make a beeline out the door fails when Faye bellows, "Jake!" and beckons him over with a flourish wave of her hand. "Why don't you join us?" 

Jake dons a sarcastic smile and says, "No thanks. I don't want to ruin your fun," though his eyes are fixed on Adam.

Cool breeze nips at his exposed skin when he steps out of the coffee shop and he's waiting by the curb while a dark blue beat-up sedan drives by when he hears Adam call out to him. 

"What the fuck's your problem?" Adam spits out, his face a mask of fury.

Jake maintains a cool, collected stance. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Anger visibly rises out of Adam in a steam, his nose flaring. "You know damn well what I'm talking about. Look, I don't give a damn if you hate me and if you don't like Cade. That's your problem. But don't take it out on Faye and Melissa. Just keep your acerbic attitude to yourself."

Jake scoffs. "Adam. I firmly believe that Faye and Melissa are quite used to my attitude. So I don't see why you're so worked up." A quick glance down the street ensures him that there are no vehicles passing so Jake crosses the street without another word to Adam.

The key to his truck weighs a ton in his hands and it takes a while for Jake to get the door open. _Damn._ A simple 'lock, unlock' spell would have been sufficient if only he can master using his individual magic despite being bound. Before he can shuffle into the driver's seat, he feels a painful sting at the back of his neck then the conscious part of him plunges straight into a vacuum turning everything around him into nothing but a black hole.

 

***

 

Adam has just gotten back inside the coffee shop when he surrenders to the urge of stealing a glimpse across the street. Every muscle and limb in his body freezes when he sees a hooded figure sneak up behind Jake, raises a metal-covered fist and presses the peculiar object behind Jake's head.

The sight of the stranger pushing Jake inside the truck heaves Adam out of his horrified stupor. His feet carry him outside the coffee shop in haste but the man has already claimed the driver's seat of Jake's Ford. 

The initial thought that springs to mind is to call Faye and Melissa so they can use their powers to rescue Jake on the spot. But then he remembers they're in public and Cade's with them so using magic is out of the question.

It's too late. The man's driving off in Jake's truck with the unconscious Jake inside. _Shit, shit, shit._ He rushes back into the coffee shop. Faye probably senses his apprehension because she says, "Melissa, we have to go. We have a project in Chemistry we need to finish. You too, Adam."

Adam throws a disconcerted glance Cade's way. "Sorry I—"

The rest of Adam's words die in his throat when Cade holds up a hand and says, "It's okay. I understand. School work comes first. I'll see you at The Boathouse tomorrow."

Faye practically drags him out of the building, her fingernails digging fiercely into Adam's jacket-clad arm. As soon as they're out the door, she asks, "What happened? You look like you just saw a horde of witch hunters."

"Someone took Jake," falls out of Adam's mouth. 

The two girls look thunderstruck and both exclaimed, "What?" in unison but Faye is the one with the right sense to whip out her phone. "We better call Cassie and Diana."

 

***

 

Faint yellow glow greets Jake's eyes when he cracks them open, the beam casting eerie shadows against the battered walls. The discordant screeching of rats echoes in his ears. 

When the last layer of his cataleptic state falls away, Jake does a quick study of his surroundings. There are broken wooden crates scattered around him. The sole source of light happens to be a small lantern sitting on a wooden table at the far end of the rather spacious room. 

A rough material bites into his wrists when he tries to move and only then did he realize he's bound to a chair with a rope. On the floor is some gray powdery substance spread around him in an almost precise shape of a circle. 

_Ugh! Iron sulfate._

Whoever brought him here knows who he is, knows what he is and, without a doubt, knows how to restrain his powers. What the idiot doesn't know is that the iron sulfate isn't necessary since Jake can't use magic on his own anyway.

"You're awake." A low, sinister voice vibrates through the still, vapid air. 

Jake's tongue feels thick and heavy that he exerts unnecessary effort just to utter, "Who are you?".

"That's not important," the man bites back with acute animosity that can cause anyone to flinch in fear. Anyone but Jake.

The lack of luminosity prevents Jake from ID'ing the man but the outline of the man's profile reveals long, unkempt hair and a slim body. 

"What do you want?" It comes out hoarse, a low rumble from Jake's throat.

"Cade," the villain-wannabe says and Jake's immediate thought is _Cade who?_ "Cade Sawyer," his abductor presses on as if he heard Jake's wistful mind, the baleful glare he hurls at Jake despite the near darkness somehow instills fright in Jake's soul. "You know who he is, I know, so don't even try to deny it. I want you to bring him to the fishing shack by the east harbor three nights from today."

"And if I don't?"

"Then your hands will be stained with Adam Conant's blood." A shaft from the small lantern catches the man's eyes showing a sinister glint that sends a stream of dread down Jake's spine. "I know that you and your friends are witches. And Cade knows, too." The man slithers closer, allowing Jake to get a glimpse of the ugly scar that runs down the man's cheek. "Cade's dangerous. He's a power stealer and from the looks of it, he's after Adam Conant's magic. Once Cade's done with him, there's no doubt he'll be coming after the rest of your Circle."

Jake isn't able to retort. The man touches the side of Jake's neck with the round-edged metal clinging on his hand and something pierces through Jake's skin. Before turbid mist can fully form over Jake's eyes, he spies a tattoo of some weird skull symbol inside the man's wrist.

 

***

 

"Are you sure that will work? It didn't work the last time." The words sound mordant when they tumble out of Adam's mouth and he's quick to regret his insensitivity when he chances upon the pained look on Diana. "Sorry, I'm just…"

"Will you relax?" Faye's hands clutch Adam's shoulders tightly and she manhandles him to the nearest chair, forcing him to take a seat. "We're all worried about Jake. And much as we want to go out looking for him, we wouldn't know where to start. Scrying is the next best thing we know how or whatever."

Diana resumes her task, raising her hand that holds the chain with the crystal pendant above the glass map of Chance Harbor. Tied to the chain is Jake's handkerchief. They've done the same thing several days ago hoping to find a trace of Adam's assailant but to no success. 

Nothing happens for the next five minutes with Diana and Melissa switching places. Melissa complains having pinpricks crawling up her arms so Cassie offers to take the scrying crystal but a loud, encompassing gasp escapes Melissa. 

"Omigosh! Oh my gosh!" The crystal pendant swings circularly over a small area of the map then dives straight down to a specific spot. "I think we found something."

Adam bolts out of the chair and leans over the map, his head nearly touching Diana's. "What the…?" The pointy end of the clear stone is resting over the road where Jake and Cassie's houses are situated. 

 

***

 

A mild vertigo swoops down to give Jake's head quite a spin when he jerks awake. Though a thin fog still cloaks his eyes, he's quick to recognize his own bedroom. His clumsy attempt to shift to an upright position coaxes a groan out of his lips.

"Jake?" Adam's voice sounds like home – warm and soothing.

When Jake gazes up at Adam's affection-filled eyes, he asks, "H-how…?" but holds back any disjointed words until his mind is clear enough to form coherent phrases. 

Adam seems to read his mind though because he says, "You've been out for nearly eight hours," then he perches on the edge of Jake's bed. "We found you passed out in your truck, which was parked right in front of your house."

Though Jake can see faint orange blending with the gray sky through his window, he still finds the need to ask, "Timezit?"

"Half past five in the morning." 

The whirlpool in Jake's head simmers down so he deems it safe to sit up. His throat is dry and burning as though hot coals have been shoved down his pipes and he ends up coughing persistently. 

Adam rubs Jake's back in a gentle circular motion that sends a wave of comfort throughout Jake's body. "You okay? What happened to you anyway?" 

Jake tries to gather the small pieces of the puzzle in his head to create a mosaic of a dimly lit room, a menacing voice but the image that forms doesn't make sense. "I… I don't know," Jake says, struggling to recall exactly what had transpired.

"I saw someone approach you from behind then pushed you inside your truck." Adam's hand moves from Jake's back to his face. Jake can feel every nerve and muscle in his body relax when Adam's thumb starts stroking his cheek. "But the person was wearing a hood over his head so I didn't see his face."

"Honestly, I can't remember anything right now."

"Maybe it will come back to you once you get enough rest."

A sudden thought pokes at Jake's mind and his head snaps sideways to meet Adam's gaze. "Aren't you supposed to be preparing for school?"

Adam's shoulder rise and fall in a half shrug. "I'll call in sick. Faye says she'll talk to her mom, tell her what happened." 

"Guess at times like this, we're lucky your school principal is one of us," Jake says in jest. "What about your dad? Won't he get pissed you're here?"

"Nah. Dad knows I'm here, don't worry. He thinks it's a good idea if I stay with you for a while." An unease pause follows. Adam's gaze travels around the room like he's searching for something before looking straight into Jake's eyes. "I uh… I was worried about you."

"Really?"

Sincerity radiates off of Adam when he says, "Yeah. Really." Then awkwardness decides to invade their space that Adam moves away and clears his throat. "How 'bout I fix you some breakfast? That is if you don't mind me raiding your kitchen."

"Not at all." 

Adam takes a step away from the bed but Jake grabs his wrist and guides him back until their faces are an inch close. A wave of déjà vu washes over Jake. When Adam doesn't seem like he's going to put up a fight, Jake cups Adam's face and brushes his lips against Adam's. It feels like he's swept into a dream when Adam kisses back.

Before everything can go out of control though, Adam is the sensible one to pull away first then rests his forehead against Jake's. "I'll go fix breakfast. How does omelet sound?"

"Sounds perfect." Jake plants a quick kiss on the tip of Adam's nose then reluctantly removes his hands from Adam.

 

***

 

Adam startles and almost drops the plate he's rinsing when strong arms coiled around his waist and cold lips touch the back of his neck. 

"Thanks for breakfast," Jake says, blowing warm breath against Adam's ear. "So what's for dessert?" 

Adam snorts. "There's no dessert for breakfast, is there?"

"Well, I want one." Jake's tongue glides up the side of Adam's neck. 

An arousing sensation bristles across Adam's skin when Jake nibbles on his earlobe. "Jake," Adam says with a hitch in his voice, his body betraying him, trembling in response to Jake's ministrations. He knows he shouldn't do this, thinks he shouldn't, but he's unable to come up with a reason why he should not just… whatever.

His mind (and body) is screaming _take me, take me, take me_ so he puts the plate in the sink then turns in Jake's embrace. Their mouths fuse together in a searing kiss. 

Jake's hand travels all over Adam's back, sliding into Adam's shirt, palm warm but his fingertips are cold against Adam's skin. 

They tumble back into Jake's bedroom in a flurry of heated kisses and frantic touches and soon they've divested some of their clothes, both of them falling onto Jake's bed with Jake covering Adam's body.

A low moan ripples through Adam's throat when Jake's lips start to reverently map the contours of his neck and throat and chest and— _oh… oh…_

Adam's fingers card through Jake's blond locks, urging Jake to travel down where Adam needs more attention. Lust-filled excitement shoots through his veins when Jake slips his fingers in the waistband of Adam's boxers and pulls the underwear down in one swift. 

Jake's warm mouth engulfs Adam's dick, sucking and tonguing and teasing, the stimulation causing hot white bursts of light to dance behind Adam's closed lids.

"Jake please," slides past Adam's lips and he's not even sure what he's begging for but Jake seems to get the idea. 

Jake leaves him on the bed for a while and returns with a bottle of lubricant. "I can't find any condoms," he says but his eyes are clouded with lust that Adam knows Jake's not about to back out.

"I'm clean," Adam says and Jake assures Adam he is too.

Adam's head nearly explodes when he feels Jake's slick finger slides in, the friction nearly driving Adam crazy. The intrusion causes thick discomfort slicing through Adam's muscles and he sucks a breath through gritted teeth.

"Relax," Jake whispers, tone soft and soothing. "Relax. I got you." 

"Just… just take it easy." Adam can still feel his muscles tense when Jake tries to slide his finger further inside him. "I… I haven't had anyone do this to me since… since you."

An ambiguous smile curves along Jake's lips. "I'll be gentle, I promise." Then Jake starts exploring Adam's body with his other hand and his mouth and tongue, effectively distracting Adam that Adam doesn't notice Jake's finger plunges deeper until they're buried to the hilt and Adam feels the swelling ache in his backside.

Jake's quick to counter though, his tongue traveling south, dipping in Adam's navel then finally taking Adam back into his mouth. Jake starts licking and sucking, slurping sounds echoing in Jake's bedroom. Adam snaps his hips up, meeting Jake's mouth in earnest. 

Tension builds up right at the center of his abdomen when Jake adds another finger. But Jake's gentle coaxing works well to help Adam get used to the intrusion and ignore the rolling discomfort. 

Jake releases Adam's cock but before Adam can protest, Jake's free hand replaces his mouth, sliding up and down the neglected shaft. 

Adam's eyes fly open when Jake's fingers brush against his sensitive spot, sparks of pleasure surging through his body. Adam arches off the bed, toes curling against the sheet. His throat produces sounds he barely recognizes as his own. 

The thrill still thrums in his body that he's barely aware of Jake adding another finger. Jake continues to pump his fingers in and out of Adam, preparing him until the words tumbling out of Adam's mouth sounds incoherent in his own ears. At least half of Adam's consciousness is still aware that he's pleading, begging Jake to take him now.

A deep, rumbling whine resonates from Adam's chest when Jake pulls his fingers out but Jake doesn't waste time placing himself between Adam's thighs and starts pushing his cock against Adam's entrance.

The ringing in Adam's ears grows louder as Jake's cock breaks through the ring of muscles slowly. Once he's halfway in, the pain decides to return full force, making Adam wince and clench his teeth. 

"Are you okay?" Jake asks, his voice loving and comforting.

"Give me a moment," Adam whispers and as soon as the pain subsides a little, Adam prompts Jake to move. It doesn't take long for Adam to get used to the feeling of being filled. Jake starts to slide in and out and soon finds a comfortable rhythm. Adam lifts his hips to meet Jake's thrust and he's lost in the ecstasy, the friction, of having Jake inside him.

Adam's fingers dig into the flesh of Jake's arms and the pressure starts to swell beneath his belly. "Faster," he demands and Jake complies, increasing his pace. Jake's hand curls around Adam's erection and starts pumping in time with his thrusts.

The orgasm seizes Adam, making his vision cloud with the overwhelming sensation. His legs tighten around Jake's waist, the heels of his feet digging into Jake's flesh while he cries out, spilling his release on his stomach and on Jake's hand. 

Jake's hips snap harder as he pounds against Adam. Then Jake's body stiffens and trembles. Adam can feel Jake's come filling him inside. Once Jake's climax seems to subside, he collapses on top of Adam, planting chaste kisses on Adam's jaw and neck and shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Jake asks, brushing Adam's short fringes off his forehead.

"Yeah." Adam's pretty sure the throbbing in his backside only means he'll be sore and limping when he reports at The Boathouse for his shift later. But whatever. "I feel great."

 

***

 

It all comes back to him in a rush of blurry images and hollow sounds but Jake remembers. He remembers exactly what happened last night. As soon as Adam leaves for his shift at the Boathouse, Jake rummages through his chest full of mostly junk then pulls out his Book of Shadows. 

He leafs through the tattered, yellowing pages in search of the symbol that he saw etched on his abductor's wrist.

Nothing in his book comes close to the information he needs but Jake's certain that he's seen the symbol before, he just can't recall where. Desperate, he makes the long drive to his grandfather's place, hoping that Grandpa Royce's conspiracy wall will provide answers somehow.

Royce greets Jake with a worry frown and the first thing he asks is "something wrong?" Jake is not at all alienated with his grandfather's reaction. He only comes when he's in desperate need of his grandfather's assistance. 

"Yeah Grandpa. I just… I need your help." Jake tries to explain what happened in the most concise way possible. He leaves his grandpa's house an hour later with a handful of information then sends Faye an enigmatic text message, asking her to meet him. Her response is quick, telling Jake she's at the abandoned house with Melissa. 

"You look like hell," Faye says the moment Jake meanders into the old house.

"Well, I feel like I've been to hell." Jake plops down next to her on the couch with an exaggerated bounce, his Book of Shadows tucked in his hand.

"What are you up to?" Melissa gestures at the book with a flick of her eyes.

"Last night I…," Jake starts, leaning forward and propping himself up with his elbows resting on his knees. 

"Adam told us you can't remember a thing," Melissa says with a slight inclination of her head to the side as if to confirm if she's correct.

"I couldn't then, but it all came back to me like an avalanche." Jake rests two fingers just beneath the heel of his palm when he says, "This guy who took me has a tattoo inside his wrist – a skull of an animal, a wolf's, covered in fire. I knew I saw that symbol before but I couldn't remember where. I couldn't find it in my book earlier so I went to Grandpa's."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you found something among those junk your grandfather collects," is Faye's caustic remark.

"I did." Jake pulls out a piece of paper from his book and lays it down the table. "This symbol is used by a group known as Redeemers. They're like witch hunters. But they're known to steal witches' powers like Eben did."

"Creepy," Melissa mutters lowly, probably more to herself.

"So witch hunters are back in town. How exciting," Faye says flatly in irony of the context of her last words.

"Not quite." Jake explains in the most comprehensible way he can that this group was last seen during the early seventies and has long been gone from existence. "What's more baffling is the man who abducted me knows I'm a witch, knows we're all witches but he's only after one person."

"Who?"

"Cade."

Melissa takes her turn to ask; clearly confounded if the way her forehead creases is any indication. "What does he want with Cade?" 

"Or more importantly…," Faye interjects, the change in her posture reflecting her sublime interest on the situation. "Why Cade?" 

The only response Jake can provide is an inconsequential shrug. "I don’t know. But I'm gonna do some digging, find out if Cade really is who he claims to be."

 

***

 

The light in Diana's bedroom is on so Adam presumes she's home. Returning Diana's textbook is just an excuse for Adam to see her. 

It's sad to realize that they've grown apart since they broke up and that gap just grew wider with everything that went down with the Circle and with her dating Grant. 

With Jake in the picture, Adam's worried that Diana might completely slip away from him. She was and hopefully still is, after all, his best friend. 

Adam ambles inside without bothering to knock – a habit he hasn't apparently gotten rid off. Diana's grandmother calls out to him from the living room and says, "Diana's up in her room with Cassie. I think they're working on a school project."

"Thanks." Adam begins the quiet climb up the stairs and slows his pace when he hears arguing voices. Hearing Cade's name anchors Adam right outside Diana's room.

Eavesdropping is something he'll least likely to do but he can't help it when he hears Diana say, "Look, we don't know anything about Cade," with the usual authority in her voice. "What if he's manipulating Ethan to believe all that crap? I mean, seriously Cassie… do you honestly believe he's from the future?" 

"Diana. We've seen demons in the form of worms sliding inside people's bodies, we've seen the past through astral projection and all the weird things that would not pass as normal to anyone who isn't either a witch or a witch hunter or psychic or whatever. What makes actual time travel impossible?"

"I know, Cassie. But I still think we shouldn't tell the others until we're sure."

"Adam's your friend, too, Diana. Aren't you the least bit concerned? He's obviously having a hard time dealing with his feelings for Jake. But then Cade comes and distracts him. Are we supposed to just sit around and watch him fall for his own son?"

Cassie's last words drive Adam to act on impulse and before rationality settles in his mind, he storms into Diana's room and blurts out, "What?"

The two girls look ineptly startled but Diana's quick to recover. "How long have you been standing there?"

Guilt should be coursing through Adam's conscience but he's confused and curious and furious that he doesn't have space for shame. "Long enough to hear everything you said about Cade being my son from the future. From where the fuck did you get that?"

Diana raises her hand in a _stop-let-me-explain_ gesture that does nothing to calm Adam down. "I know it sounds weird," she says. "Believe me. Cassie and I have been wondering if it's all a hoax."

"But we think there's a ninety percent chance it's true," Cassie supplies with solid certainty. "Diana and I went over to The Boathouse the other day to ask your dad if we can reserve a small space for the school charity meeting next week. We were outside his office when we heard him and Cade talking."

The audible sigh that leaves Diana seems to imply defeat and she gives Cassie an incriminating look before adding, "Cade said something about no longer feeling like he's about to fade. Then Ethan says he thinks you and Jake might have had um… done something already that may have led to Cade being er… conceived." She takes a shallow breath, her lower lip wedged between her teeth as if she's waiting for Adam's reaction.

Diana's words start to come together like Lego pieces in Adam's head and he says, "Wait. What do you mean Cade was conceived?"

Confusion is written all over Diana's face. "I don't know. But I think that may have meant you actually carried Cade?" 

"You mean I got pregnant? How can that happen when I—" _Fuck!_ His mind spirals into one focal point: what he and Jake did yesterday. The floor moves underneath his feet and the room tilts so Adam lurches toward Diana's bed and drops listlessly on the edge of the mattress. 

"I know this is probably the craziest thing any of us have heard," Cassie says, claiming the spot next to Adam. "But say it's true that Cade is indeed from the future and stuck here for some reason. We heard him asking for your dad's help so he can go back to his own time. But your dad says he doesn't have that kind of power right now, that they might need the Circle's help."

"Cassie's right, Adam. Your son needs you right now."

Adam's mind is struggling to process all these information. The veins in his head are throbbing violently. "I'm gonna go talk to Cade and my dad," he says them dashes out of the room, Diana and Cassie on his heel.

Cade should still be at The Boathouse. He did say he's going to help Ethan clean up and close the place. It's a huge relief that Diana and Cassie choose to respect his need to drown himself in intense contemplation that both girls haven't said a word since they left Diana's house.

As expected, The Boathouse is close but Adam can see his dad pacing inside the restaurant. There's no trace of Cade and Adam presumes that he left already.

Adam doesn't beat around the bush when he storms into the restaurant and blurts out, "Dad, can we talk?" as soon he gets Ethan's attention. 

Ethan's eyes skip between the two girls before settling on Adam. "Sure." He leads them to a booth but Adam chooses to remain on his feet. Both Diana and Cassie hover behind him.

"It's about Cade," Adam says and agitation flashes on Ethan's eyes. "Is it true he's my son?"

For a moment, Adam thinks his dad is going to deny it, maybe tell Adam he's losing his mind. But Ethan nods and says, "Yes. It's true. And I've been struggling to find a way to get him back to his time."

Adam wonders, "How did he get here, anyway?" out loud.

"Why don't you ask him?" Ethan's eyes travel somewhere behind Adam, prompting Adam to look over his shoulders. Cade's coming out from the kitchen, shoulders tight in a reticent way that Adam has never seen in him.

"Cade," falls from Adam's lips. 

With cautious strides, Cade joins them, his gaze locked on Adam's. "Hey mom," he says. "Sorry I had to hide the truth from you. I thought you not knowing who I am can make the situation less complicated."

"But why go to my dad instead of me?" Adam has to know. Now that everything is laid down on the table, it hurts to realize his own son probably didn't deem he has the ability to help.

"Because it was Grandpa who sent me back," Cade says casually. "In my time, my friends – the rest of the Circle – were killed by Redeemers. They're like witch hunters in the future. So Grandpa suggested that I travel back in time to prevent the massacre."

"Oh my gosh. That's horrible," Cassie mutters, her hand pressed against her chest. "What brought you back to this time though?"

"Well, Grandpa was charging the crystal ball that should send me back in time with the help of a spell," Cade starts. "But then a Redemeer named Kraig showed up and attacked us. I lost my concentration and my thoughts sent me back nineteen years instead."

"Wait." Diana takes a step closer to Cade. "You said the rest of the Circle, your Circle. Does that mean they're…?"

Words seem to fail Diana but Cade must have understood what she meant. Remorse permeates through Cade's veneer when he says, "Yes. They're sons and daughters of your Circle." 

Something flickers on the surface of Diana's eyes then she holds her chin up, determination framing her face. "Then let us help you."

Cade's head jerks in agreement. "Thanks. There's just one problem though." Through the pregnant pause, Cade appears to weigh his next words. "I think Kraig jumped into the time vacuum and followed me here."

 

***

 

The constant debate going through Jake's head has invited a nagging headache that he feels like he's going to pop a vein any time soon. It's the third night since his abduction and tonight, compensation is due. 

Almost a year has gone by since he last did something treacherous, thought he was able to leave that kind of lifestyle behind. But if he doesn't hand Cade over to this man-with-a-wolf-skull-tattoo, then Adam will be in grave danger. Right now, Adam is Jake's priority. He can care less what that man wants with Cade. 

It's true he hates Cade's guts only because Cade's been trying to steal Adam's attention. Fuck jealousy. It's not even reason enough for Jake to lead Cade into the lion's den.

The odds seem to mock him though because he spies Cade rounding a bend from The Boathouse's lot, presumably on his way home.

Jake eases his Ford along the curb, leans over to open the passenger's side window. "Hey Cade. Want a lift?" 

Cade regards Jake with a guarded look at first then a hint of recognition settles on his face. "Jake! I don't want to be a bother, man."

"Nah. It's no bother. Hop in." Jake pushes the door open in invitation and Cade slides in without any sign of reluctance. "I hope you don't mind if we make a short stop at the harbor. My boss asked me to drop a package. Then maybe we can go grab a beer or something afterwards."

A short, incredulous laugh eludes Cade. "I hope you realize I'm not of legal drinking age yet."

Jake makes a casual gesture with his shoulders then eases the truck back on the road. "We can grab something from the grocery and go somewhere. It's not like I'm gonna report you to the authorities or something."

"Look, Jake. I'm not sure if you're trying to be friendly but if this is about Adam, I think you should talk to him."

The guilt that explodes in Jake's chest nearly prompts him to step on the brake but he grips on the steering wheel, coaxing himself to carry on with the plan. "No. Seriously. This isn't about Adam. I owe you an apology for being such an ass, so let me make up to it."

It's completely dark by the time they reach the desolate part of the harbor where a single shack sits just right at the end of dock. Memories come flooding in Jake's mind. This is where Adam and the girls were taken back in the days when Jake still worked with the witch hunters. This is the place where his friends almost died. An eerie feeling washes over him. 

"I believe this is the address," Jake says, pulling out a sheet of paper from his jacket's pocket and pretending to gaze at the address written, though he knows it has nothing to do with why he's here. "I'll be back in a flash." He slides out of the driver's seat, takes a large box filled with nothing but crap from the bed of his truck and begins the pointless trek down the wooden path.

He's halfway toward the old shack when he hears Cade exclaim, "Jake!" and when Jake whips around, he can see the a hooded man dragging the unconscious Cade into the shadows. 

"Nice work, Armstrong," the man says in that menacing voice that haunted Jake in his sleep. "Consider Adam and the rest of your Circle safe." Then in a heartbeat, the man's gone, taking Cade with him.

 

***

 

It's only after his last class that Adam has the chance to check his phone and notices the cryptic text message his dad sent.

Curious, he quickly calls his dad and asks, "What's wrong?" as soon as his dad picks up.

"Cade didn't show up for work," Ethan says with a clear implication that something is definitely wrong. "I tried calling him on the phone that I lent him but he's not picking up." 

Dread instantly has a tight grip on Adam's nerves. "I'll go over to his place and check."

When Adam gets to Cade's apartment though, there's no sign of his _future_ son and a couple of Cade's neighbors claim they didn't see Cade come home last night.

His paternal instinct kicks in. _Something's wrong, I just know it._ Desperation drives him to place an urgent call to Diana and Cassie asking them to meet him at the abandoned house only to find Melissa and Faye there when he arrives.

"Are you avoiding Jake by any chance?" Faye asks in her usual accusatory manner that normally annoys Adam but his mind is preoccupied with worry over Cade that he ignores her. "Seriously, Adam. You need to get laid."

The rickety wooden planks squeak when Adam starts pacing around the room. He hopes Diana and Cassie will get there soon before he ends up having aneurism.

"What's the big emergency?" Cassie demands the moment she breezes in, Diana behind her and she ceases to move further when her eyes settle on Adam. "Oh no. It's Cade, isn't it?"

Adam wonders if Cassie has suddenly developed an ability to read minds or if Adam's anxiety is merely reflected on his face. "He didn't report for work and I went over to his place but his neighbors said they haven't seen him since yesterday."

"I give. Why worry about Cade?" Melissa asks. "I know he's your friend but…."

"This is interesting," Faye pipes in, the rise on her pitch reaches an irritating level for Adam. "Are you sleeping with both Jake and Cade? So not like you, I'd say."

"No, Faye. Cade is my son," Adam snaps out and the flabbergasted look on Faye and Melissa somehow feeds him with a sense of complacency.

"Okay, I think an explanation is in order." Diana relays everything they have learned about Cade in a more articulate, more methodical way than Adam could have managed.

"Wow," is Faye and Melissa's laconic reaction once Diana's done with her succinct narration.

Faye sinks on the couch, looking like she just lost her lifesavings in gambling. She sets her eyes on Adam. "So your dad knew all along who Cade really is?"

"Yeah. That's why he gave Cade a job, a place to stay while he figures things out."

A look of panic flares on Melissa's eyes and she leaps up from Faye's side. "Oh my gosh! Jake!" she blurts out then stumbles on her next words as she tries to explain what Jake's been doing and planning for the past three days.

Caught in a cyclone of anger, worry, fear and just plain wanting to smack Jake right across his head, Adam says, "Why the hell didn't he tell me about it? He said he couldn't remember who took him and why."

"I think he did have trouble remembering at first," Faye says in Jake's defense. "He might have been drugged and all, but when it came back to him, he asked us to help him find out more about—"

"What's going on?" _Speak of the devil._ Jake's eyes travel across the room, studying the faces of every member of the Circle.

Adam's too caught up in rage that he lunges at Jake, grabs Jake's jacket and growls, "What the fuck did you do to Cade?"

Jake's hands curl around Adam's wrist and attempts to free himself from Adam's hold. "He's not who he says he is, Adam." 

"I don't give a shit. Just answer me. What did you do to Cade?"

Guilt flashes on Jake's eyes. "The man who took me says if I don’t take Cade to him, then Cade can put your life in danger."

"Well, that man lied to you," Adam spits out. The anger boiling in him is too much that he can feel his powers surging like lava through his bloodstream. He takes deep, calming breaths to regain control then releases Jake but maintains the close proximity. "You have to save Cade, Jake. You have to help me get him back."

"What for?" The lines on Jake's forehead deepen. "He's been lying to you, Adam. You and your dad and everyone else. There isn't anything to prove he did live in New York, no school records, or proof of birth." 

"He's your son!" The frustration that's simmering inside Adam ignites. "You won't find anything because Cade wasn't born in New York. He was born here, in Chance Harbor. And that man who took you is a Redeemer, a witch hunter and he came here with Cade from the future with one goal and one goal only. And that is to kill Cade, like he and the other Redeemers did with the other members of Cade's Circle."

"What do you mean from the future?" This time, it's Adam who explains about Cade and Jake looks horror-stricken. Jake sinks on the nearest chair and runs a hand over his face. "You mean I just handed my own son to a witch hunter?"

Diana steps in. Figuratively. "Okay, instead of going through all this drama, why don't we try to find Cade and save him before this Kraig character can bring any harm to him."

"I'll bring out the scrying crystal," Cassie speaks up after being reticent since she sauntered into the house.

Faye bounces off her seat. "I'll bring out the map."

Adam pulls a leather bracelet from his pocket. "I found this in Cade's apartment. This might help."

 

***

 

All that scrying shit leads them to an abandoned warehouse just at the border of town, hidden behind thick rows of trees.

"You three stay here. I'm gonna go in there alone. Should anything happen you can come after me as back up," Jake says and judging from the facial reaction he receives, it's clear Adam, Diana and Cassie aren't in complete agreement. "Look, it's my fault Cade's in there."

"Don't be stupid, Jake," Adam hisses. "Are you forgetting you don't have solo magic anymore? I'm going in there with you. That's our son who's in danger."

"Much as I admire both your masculine bravado, I think we'll have better chances of getting Cade out alive if we work together," Diana points out in a matter-of-fact way.

"Guys, let's go." Cassie dashes across the empty lot, catching Jake off guard before his legs move on their own accord and hurries after her with Adam and Diana behind him. 

They find Cade's hunched form in a small, stuffy room where Cade is tied against a pole and there's iron sulfate powder scattered around him.

Surprisingly, there's no sign of Kraig. Jake raises his hand to get Cade's attention. When Cade's gaze lands on where he and Adam are crouching behind wooden crates, the glare he throws Jake's way can have Jake drop dead on the spot if looks alone can kill. 

Adam starts to move toward Cade but Jake grabs his arm and says, "It may be a trap."

Cade must have heard him because he says, "No, it's not. Kraig left to find the crystal ball, probably in my apartment. Hurry. He might go after Grandpa next."

Adam bounds over to Cade and when he breaks the circle of iron sulfate, the rope around Cade comes undone. 

"Let's go." Jake beckons for them to follow but then he's thrown against the wall and he can feel the pressure closing in on his throat. It takes several seconds for Jake to realize that Cade's using his powers against Jake.

"Let him go, Cade," Adam says in a reprimanding tone. "He didn't know. Kraig lied to him and Jake was only worried for my safety, that's why he did what he thought he had to do. It's stupid, I know."

The pressure leaves Jake's throat abruptly and he drops on the floor like a rag doll. "I'm sorry," Jake says in a strangled breath. "I didn't know."

Once certain that Cade no longer craves to strangle Jake, they head back to the abandoned house where Ethan, Melissa and Faye are desperately trying to find a way to activate the crystal ball. It's the instrument that brought Cade here from the future, as far as Jake knows.

"We've tried more than a dozen spells from Diana's book and Cassie's and Jake's and Adam's but none of them works," Melissa explains, a shadow of disappointment crossing her face. 

"Do you remember which book I used?" Ethan asks, the question clearly directed at Cage.

"It was Dad's, but you may be looking at the Armstrong Book of Shadows. Dad has another one, the one that belonged to Grandma Sara."

"But I just have one Book," Jake says, totally confused because he's only been using his dad's book, doesn't even know his mom had one.

"You have two, Dad." The foregone conclusion molding on Cade's semblance gives a clear indication that he speaks the truth. "You told me you found or will find – I'm not sure anymore – but you found it here, in the abandoned house."

"I don't know." As far as Jake can recall, he found his dad's Book before he left Chance Harbor almost three years ago. "Nick must have found Mom's Book but he must have hidden it along with the other stuff that belonged to our parents."

"The walls," Melissa blurts out. "I remember Nick used to hide odd things within the walls."

"She's right." Adam moves over to the wall just beneath the loft and starts pressing against the wooden panels. "It was my idea, actually. But I think Nick hid more stuff than I did."

While everyone is engrossed with the dire search, Jake steals the chance to approach Cade. He rests a hand on Cade's shoulder and says, "Cade. I'm really sorry for what I did. If I knew—"

"It's okay, Dad," Cade interrupts offhandedly. "I’m used to your lack of proper judgment. You always act first before you think. It's gotten old, actually."

"Cade, don't talk to your father that way," Adam chides, his voice tight.

"You don't know what he did, Mom. Or in this case, what he will do." The entire room vibrates with incredible tension then Cade storms out of the house, a cloud of rage trailing after him.

"Cade!" Jake starts to stroll after Cade but he's seized by the sleeve of his jacket. 

"I'll talk to him," Adam says, the resoluteness etched on his face anchors Jake on the floor.

 

***

 

The moon is at its fullest, casting an enchanting shimmer over the forest, thus, providing Adam just the light he needs to catch sight of Cade a few yards ahead. 

"Cade! Wait up!" he hollers and is relieved when Cade's pace decelerates.

"I'm not going to apologize to him, Mom," Cade snaps venomously. 

"I'm not going to ask you to." Adam falls in step beside his future son. "I have to agree, Jake can be a total ass without trying, but I hope your obvious lack of respect for him doesn't mean I didn't raise you properly."

Cade scoffs and starts kicking on the soil with his boot-clad foot. "Don't worry, Mom. You raised me well enough. It's just that Dad did something stupid that—"

When Cade doesn't say anything more, Adam spurs, "That what?"

Cade shakes his head. "I can't tell you much about the future. It will possibly cause a time rift worse than it already has just by me being here. It's just—" Cade's shoulders rise and fall as he takes a deep breath then his eyes meet Adam's. "A week before my twelfth birthday, Dad will receive word about a witch that Redeemers are holding hostage in Salem. It's a trap. Don't make him go. If he does, don't follow him. Please Mom. I wish I can say more but…."

"Something happened or will happen to me." The words escape Adam not as an inquiry, but a presumptive statement. Adam knows he shouldn't press for more information. He can see that Cade's having difficulty holding everything inside. Instead, he chooses to stir the conversation to something lighter. "I'm curious though. Why do you call me mom?"

Cade barks a laugh then scratches the back of his neck. Adam can't help but think he looks so much like Jake, even in the slightest gestures. "You can blame Dad for that. He said that technically you're my mother because you carried me. I guess I grew up calling you mom that it's hard to break the habit."

Adam makes a mental note to change that, make that on top of the list of things he has to alter for the future. "It's not safe for you to be out here. Let's go back, shall we?"

They barely make it halfway back to the house when a sinister laugh echoes around them. A man emerges from the shadow of the trees – dark, long hair crowns his sharp features, eyes burning with malice and his lips twisted in a horrifying way. 

"Kraig," Cade declares and he steps in front of Adam. 

"Not a wise move to escape from my clutches, young Armstrong. Or have you forgotten I have something that can cause you extreme pain?" Kraig holds out his hand and sitting on his palm was a black rock the size of a pear. 

Cade suddenly drops on his knees, hands splayed on the ground and he's gasping for air.

"What are you doing?" Adam hits the ground, the stones digging through his jeans. The hot rush of air surrounding him makes it hard for him to breathe. His lungs are on fire. "Stop it!"

"And you'll do what?" Kraig sniggers. "This stone drains your magical energy, rendering you powerless. Kinda like a Kryptonite for witches."

Dark mist begins to cloud his visual faculty. Then he sees a blur of movement through his peripheral vision. The hot air quickly leaves his body and Adam gasps, desperate to get his breathing in control. When he lifts his head, he sees Jake pinning Kraig against a tree trunk, Jake's hand curved around Kraig's throat, the other holding Kraig by the wrist so Kraig is left with just one hand to try and pry Jake off of him.

"Are you all right?" Cassie's face comes into view. She must have used her powers to throw the black rock – whatever it is – to a considerably safe distance since it's nowhere to be found. 

"Yeah," Adam says, finally able to breathe normally. His eyes slide over to Cade who struggles to get on his feet. Kraig manages to slip away from Jake's grasp and lunges over to Cade and something snaps at Adam, energy leaving him in waves. He feels the touch of Jake's energy as well and Kraig's thrown back, his head slamming against a large rock then he falls limply on the ground. 

"Oh my gosh," Cassie sucks in a staggering breath. "Is he…?"

Jake ambles over to Kraig's motionless body in slow, cautious strides then he presses his finger against Kraig's neck. "He's dead." 

White smoke emanates from Kraig's body and grows thicker as it spreads out, shrouding Kraig. When the smoke clears, Kraig is gone, as if he had vanished into thin air.

"What happened? Where is he?" Cassie frantically asks.

"Beats me." Jake steps away from the spot where Kraig was moments ago. "Maybe because he's considered a displaced man in our time so when he died, he loses the anchor to keep him here."

The knots in Adam's stomach increases his uneasiness ten folds. "I think we should head back inside. Now."

"Okay." Jake folds his hand into Adam's and the warm feeling that crawls up Adam's arms gradually melts his agitation.

 

***

 

Melissa is rushing down the dirt path to meet them. "We found the book," she says, excitement palpable in her eyes.

They rush back inside the house where they find Ethan poring through the worn pages. He lifts the book and asks, "Is this it?"

"Yeah. That's the one. I remember that symbol on the cover," Cade exclaims. On the cover is an embossed image of a leaf shaped like a star. Jake thinks it's his mother's family emblem. 

"I think this is the spell." Ethan's hand is splayed over a page. "For it to work though, we need to make a potion. I need essential oils, herbs, roots and quartz."

Melissa peeks over Ethan's shoulder. "I think we have most of that stuff here." She makes her way to the small indoor garden where they grow herbs and keep essential oils. 

"We're also going to need your blood," Ethan tells Cade.

"I know. I just need to concentrate for a while, focus on where I intend to go." Cade climbs up the stairs, presumably to meditate on the loft where it's quiet.

Jake knows he should leave him in peace but he can't let Cade leave without finding out why his son loathes him. Against his better judgment, Jake climbs after him. Cade's already resting on the couch, head inclined on the backrest. "Cade, can we talk?" 

"Look, Dad. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. You don't deserve it," Cade blurts out.

"I'm sorry too. For whatever I did or will do in the future that will make you hate me so much."

"It's not that I hate you, Dad. It's just…" Cade draws in a shallow breath, eyes traveling around the room for a while before settling back on Jake. "Please don't underestimate Mom. He cares deeply for you that he'll do anything to keep you out of harm's way, Dad."

The words may have been discreet, but Jake has a hunch that, in Cade's past, something might have happened to Adam as a consequence of Jake's actions. "I won't. I promise." 

Cade smiles, that tight curve of his lips so much like Adam's. Only then did Jake notice that Cade may resemble Jake in many ways but Cade definitely has Adam's mysterious smile. 

A thought occurs to Jake. "Why do you call Adam mom anyway?"

Cade laughs softly, says, "Why don't you ask him?" then pats on the empty spot of the couch.

Jake caves and plants himself next to Cade. "I wish you don't have to leave right away."

"We'll have plenty of time together, don't worry."

A comfortable silence drapes over them. Jake can feel Cade slipping into his meditative state so in respect of Cade's need for peace, Jake takes a mental photograph of this significant event.

"I hate to break up your father and son moment," Adam says, startling Jake out of his melancholy, "but the potion is ready."

Cade gets on his feet and it takes a while before Jake finds the energy to follow. 

"Remember what I told you, Mom," Cade tells Adam.

"I won't forget." Adam folds his arms around Cade, says, "I guess I'll see you in nine months," which makes Cade chuckle. 

It's when they're descending down the stairs that Adam's words hits Jake like a brick stone has been dropped on his head. He grabs Adam by the arm, brings his lips close to Adam's ear and asks, "Hey, are you saying you're pregnant now?" 

Adam throws a naughty look Jake's way. "I don't know. I haven't felt anything weird yet. But I have this gut feeling that I am."

Jake doesn't even resist the smile that pulls at his lips. 

Ethan hands Cade a flask filled with green liquid. "I believe you have to drink this."

Just looking at the weird concoction makes Jake want to puke but Cade does as he's told and downs the potion. Then Cade takes the blade from Diana, pricks his finger and smears his blood on the glowing crystal ball.

"The spell will work better if you guys chant with me," Ethan explains so everyone save Cade gather behind Ethan while Cade stands across them. Ethan eyes Cade warily. "Ready?"

Cade's response comes in an audible sigh. "Thank you. All of you. For everything," he says then lifts a piece of paper. "Ego sum unus per vox." The crystal ball resting on Cade's palm begins to glisten.

Ethan lifts the book for everyone to see and they all read, "Antiquus vox exsisto existo, audite veneficus lacuna, foris vicis quod tractus, vado beatus res continuo."

Jake watches the white glow from the crystal ball slowly creep up Cade's arm then the radiance curls around Cade's whole body like shiny tentacles. The light burns brilliantly that Cade appears to be wrapped in some sort of white flames, prompting them all to cover their eyes. Then, in a sudden burst of brightness, Cade disappears. The blinding incandescence disperses into tiny lustrous dots that closely resemble millions of fireflies spiraling into a dark void. 

"Well, he's off," Ethan says and the enchantment's broken.

"Do you think he made it?" Adam asks, his face lifting up to Jake. 

Jake grabs Adam by the waist, pulls Adam close and whispers, "I'm positive he did." He presses his lips on Adam's temple. "Now why don't you and I talk? About our future."

"Talk is good." Adam coils his arms around Jake's neck. "At least if I am indeed pregnant, we won't have trouble coming up with a name for our baby."

"Yeah. But don't you think Cade Sawyer Conant-Armstrong is a bit over the top?" 

"We're not changing it, Jake. And that's that."

"Whatever you say, Adam."

"Which reminds me…." Melissa says with an inflection that evidently suggests she's about to drop a million-dollar question. "Just how in the world did or will Adam get pregnant?" 

Faye wraps an arm over Melissa's shoulder, the ever-so-haughty smirk present on her lovely face. "Do you honestly need human reproduction one-oh-one right now?"

"Seriously guys," Diana speaks up, always the voice of reason and for that, she definitely earns Jake's respect. "We're witches. Of all the bizarre things that have happened in our lives, I don't doubt that Adam can and will get pregnant."

 

***

 

Epilogue:

 

The revolting smell hits Adam's nose the moment he steps out of Jake's bedroom. Dismissing it as one of his odd morning sickness, Adam marches down the stairs and finds Jake cooking in the kitchen. The sight warms his heart but the scent that rises from the stove makes his insides roll.

Jake looks over his shoulder, says, "Hey. Mornin'. Breakfast is ready so why don't you take a seat?" and slides a plate full of eggs and bacon on the kitchen table.

The whiff of scrambled eggs invades Adam's nostrils and seeing the faint yellow glop makes the contents of his stomach rush up to his throat. Adam bolts out of the kitchen and heads straight to the bathroom, nearly shoving his face into the toilet bowl just as he starts heaving. 

"Adam?" Jake's voice floats tenderly from the doorway. "What's wrong?"

Adam wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. The bitter taste that clings in his mouth makes him even more nauseous. "Remember Dr. Harold Glaser? Melissa's uncle? "

The skin on Jake's forehead wrinkles. "The obstetrician? Who happens to be a witch as well. Yeah, I remember him. Why?" 

Adam feels a stab of guilt for not bringing Jake along as promised. But it was a spur-of-the-moment decision, something that breezed through Adam's head when he woke up two days ago feeling like their boat was spinning. 

"I saw him the other day," Adam announces then he gnaws on his lower lip while gauging Jake's reaction.

The only reply Jake offers is an inclination of his head but he does speak after a while, says, "And?" with indiscreet curiosity. 

The corners of Adam's mouth twitches. A huge part of him wants to smile, blissful for the anticipated circumstance. But a small part of him remains uncertain, afraid of not knowing what he will be going through. 

Regardless, Adam does his best to radiate a sense of happiness. He drifts over to Jake, buries his face in Jake's chest and says, "Cade's coming."

 

**END**


End file.
